1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image correction processing method for a satellite image having geometric distortion, and more particularly to a correction processing method for the image obtained by a sensor TM (Thematic Mapper; optical sensor) mounted on the Landsat 4 Satellite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scanning error resulting from orbit and attitude fluctuation in the conventional satellite image is within the allowable error inside a model, and correcting scanning error is not taken into consideration because scanning is unidirectional scanning as typified by MSS (multispectral scanner) and resolution is as low as 2.7.times. when compared with a TM sensor.
Therefore, the prior art technique involves a problem in that in a model (mapping function) which gives correspondence between corrected image coordinates and uncorrected image coordinates; the mapping function is discontinued at the positions where a scanning error exists; hence, the image cannot be expressed at said error positions.